1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to information system. More specifically, the invention describes an information system based on a card and a card reader for storing and accessing data in the card.
2. Description of Prior Art
The use of financial transaction cards such as, for example, credit cards has become common place in virtually every aspect of consumerism. It is not un-usual that a person carries multiple cards in his or her wallet. It would be desirable to find more applications for the cards. The use of the cards for mass data storage has not been fully explored.